Padamu Yang Menjelma Angin -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Padamu Yang Menjelma Angin By September Rain.


_Daun mapple bahkan hampir habis berguguran ketika aku kembali ke tempat ini_

 _Sebutlah aku yang ingin merenda kembali bayangan dirimu yang berdiri di jalan lurus itu_

 _Memegang tanganku,_

 _Bergandengan tangan bersama angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang_

 _Lalu jika kini kulepaskan sepatuku untuk berlari sampai ke ujung jalan itu_

 _Akankah aku bisa menemuimu lagi?_

 _-Minggu senja-_

Aku tidak gila. Namun mereka tidak percaya ketika aku melihatmu duduk di samping ranjangku dengan wajah dan pakaianmu yang bersinar, serta sepasang sayap putih bertengger di punggungmu, menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Mereka bilang itu hanya sekilas mimpi sebelum aku bangun dari tidur panjangku. Namun bagiku kau nyata. Kau menatapku sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PADAMU YANG MENJELMA ANGIN

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNHOxJAEJOONG

YUNJAE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orangtuaku bilang aku sudah tidur panjang selama 14 bulan. Terlalu lama. Lebih dari satu tahun aku tidak membuka mataku dan bertegur sapa dengan mereka, makan pagi bersama, pergi ke sekolah dengan kakakku, atau bahkan mengurus kucingku, Jiji dan Yoyo. Apa saja yang kulakukan selama itu? Bermimpi? Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat banyak ketika mereka bertanya apa yang kulihat di sana. Entahlah. Hanya segambaran cerita yang satu sama lainnya tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Aku pun tidak mengerti.

Katanya, aku kehilangan kesadaranku setelah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku lupa, apakah saat itu aku ditabrak truk? Atau seperti apa? Yang kuingat saat itu aku merasakan hangatnya bulu sayapmu yang merengkuhku. Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku tidak mati, karena kau menyelamatkanku. Salahkah jika aku percaya akan hal itu?

"Jae, jangan _nangis_."

Hyunjoong- _hyung_ menghapus air mataku yang mengalir dengan sapu tangannya.

 _Umma_ dan _Appa_ nampak kasihan padaku. Mereka menungguku berhenti menangis. Tapi rasanya begitu perih. Mataku cepat lelah, dan aku akan menangis jika aku sudah tidak mampu untuk melihat. Aku belum terbiasa menyesuaikan cahaya. Juga ketika bayanganmu tertangkap oleh mataku, aku semakin merasa seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal cahaya. Kau begitu terang. Kau, yang bersandar di bingkai jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Joongie, Joongie sayang?"

Sentuhan tangan _Umma_ di bahuku seketika membuyarkan lamunanku tentang dirimu yang tak kulihat pagi itu.

 _"Nde?"_

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Sepertinya kau bosan tiduran terus."

Aku ingin menemuimu.

 _"Nde, Umma."_

 _Umma_ membantuku turun dari ranjang, lalu memakaikan mantel rajut padaku. Katanya di luar cukup dingin, meskipun cerah. Aku baru sadar kalau saat itu sedang musim gugur. Pertengahan November.

 _"Kajja!"_

Sudah satu minggu sejak aku bangun, dan aku mulai menyesuaikan diri. Aku mulai bisa mengingat siapa yang datang untuk menjengukku, siapa nama dokter yang selalu datang untuk memeriksa keadaanku, dan aku punya keinginan untuk mengingat hal yang lainnya di luar lingkup rumah sakit yang sudah 14 bulan kutinggali.

Namun, aku masih belum tahu siapa kau. Siapa namamu.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul-sshi, Jaejoong-ah…"

"Selamat pagi…"

 _Umma_ membungkuk dan membalas sapaan itu ketika kami lewat di lorong menuju taman rumah sakit. Aku hanya ikut membungkuk sedikit. Setelah itu _Umma_ kembali mendorong kursi rodaku.

Pagi itu tak banyak pasien di taman. Cukup sepi. Angin kecil berhembus sekali-sekali, menggoyangkan daun-daun cokelat di pohon, hingga terdengar suara gemerisik yang pelan dan lembut. Entah mengapa aku suka suara gesekan daun itu.

 _Umma_ merapikan anak rambutku yang berantakan tersapu angin dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu ia duduk berlutut di depanku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

 _"Umma_ kangen sekali padamu, Joongie."

Aku juga.

 _"Umma_ berdoa supaya kau cepat sehat dan kita bisa kembali ke rumah."

"Jiji? Yoyo?"

Entah kenapa aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Mungkin karena _Umma_ mengatakan rumah, aku spontan ingat pada sepasang kucing peliharaanku.

"Jiji dan Yoyo sudah punya anak, _chagi._ Kakakmu yang mengurus mereka selama kau di rumah sakit."

Benarkah? Oh itu sungguh sebuah kabar bagus bagiku.

"Kau senang, Joongie?"

 _"Ye!"_

Aku berseru. Tentulah aku senang. Temanku di rumah akan jadi banyak. Tapi, aku jadi sedih mengingat sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana rumah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan lagi." ucap _Umma_ sembari membelai rambutku, kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku lagi untuk berkeliling taman.

Memikirkan Jiji, Yoyo, dan rumah membuatku sejenak lupa akan dirimu. Namun saat aku ingat, saat itu juga mataku bisa menangkap bayanganmu.

Di situ kau rupanya. Sedang apa kau duduk-duduk sendirian di sana?

"Joongie?"

 _Umma_ menepuk bahuku.

 _"Nde?"_

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri? Ada apa?"

"Dia tersenyum padaku, _Umma."_

"Eh? _Nugu?"_

 _Umma_ menoleh ke arah bangku yang kutunjuk.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana."

Perkataan _Umma_ membuatku sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melihatmu. Gurat cemas itu tergambar di wajah _Umma._ Seperti takut aku jadi gila. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa kau ada di sana dan melempar seulas senyuman padaku. Bahkan kau tengah tertawa ketika _Umma_ mengedarkan pandangannya, mencarimu.

"Sebentar lagi hujan turun."

Ucapanmu sayup-sayup terdengar di antara hembusan angin. Lalu setelahnya kau pergi begitu saja, menghilang entah ke mana. Aku merasa menyesal telah berkedip kala itu.

 _"Umma_ , hujan akan turun."

"Eh?"

 _Umma_ nampak tidak percaya. Sama denganku. Langit sedang cerah. Lantas mengapa kau bilang hujan akan turun? Tapi aku terlanjur menyampaikan itu pada _Umma_ , sehingga ia lebih memilih menuruti perkataanku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar. Mungkin _Umma_ berpikir aku jadi seperti seorang peramal. Peramal cuaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Deras sekali… _Umma_ tidak menyangka ucapanmu benar."

Hujan menyerbu dengan lebat. Langit gelap dan petir menyambar. Untunglah listrik tidak mati. Aku masih ingat rasanya berada dalam kegelapan saat hujan turun. Seperti dikungkung, sesak dan sempit.

 _Umma_ menarik selimutku sampai sebatas bahu. Ia takut aku kedinginan.

Mataku tak lepas dari jendela yang terhalang tirai putih tipis itu. Pertanyaanku, apa kau tidak muncul saat hujan turun? Mengapa aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu di kamarku? Kau ke mana?

 _KRING KRING!_

Telingaku menangkap suara bel sepeda. Aku sempat bingung dari mana asal suara itu. Namun ternyata itu adalah nada panggilan ponsel _Umma_. Ah, telepon.

 _"Yobeoseo?"_

Aku menekuk lutut dan meringkuk, bergelung dalam selimut rumah sakit yang tak begitu hangat. Aku memunggungi _Umma_ dan membiarkannya menjawab telepon itu.

"Jaejoongie, nanti Hyunjoong akan ke sini. _Umma_ mau pulang dulu sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan berdua saja dengan kakakmu? _Umma_ tidak akan lama."

 _"Nde."_

"Kalau nanti siang hujan berhenti, dia akan segera ke sini sepulang sekolah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Semoga saja hujan cepat reda. Aku membayangkan jika hujan deras seperti itu terus-terusan mengguyur kota, mungkin saja akan datang banjir, mobil-mobil tertahan di jalan, orang-orang terjebak dan tidak bisa pulang, lalu Hyunjoong- _hyung_ tidak jadi datang ke rumah sakit.

Pukul 3 sore akhirnya Hyunjoong- _hyung_ datang. Lalu ia bertukar peran dengan _Umma_ untuk menjagaku. _Umma_ pulang ke rumah, sementara kakakku akan menginap malam itu. Dan Siwon- _appa_ , aku lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menjengukku. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menjenguk anaknya, mungkin.

"Kau mau apel?"

 _"Andwae."_

"Jeruk?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Roti?"

Aku menatapnya kesal karena ia terus bertanya, padahal aku sedang tidak ingin bicara. Makanan rumah sakit yang kumakan siang tadi masih menyisakan rasa mual. Tidak enak. Kurang garam, dingin, dan tidak menggugah selera.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, ya." ucapnya seraya melahap sepotong roti manis.

Aku menyentuh ujung rambut depanku dan meliriknya.

"Terakhir kali _Umma_ memotong rambutmu baru 3 bulan lalu, tapi rambutmu cepat tumbuhnya."

Ia mengingatkanku akan cermin. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh cermin lagi, bahkan ketika aku mandi, aku selelau melewatkannya. Bagaimana rupaku pun aku tidak tahu.

" _Hyung,_ kau punya cermin?"

Tentu saja tidak, mana ada anak laki-laki yang punya cermin.

"Cermin? Sebentar, sepertinya di kamar mandi _Umma_ menaruh cermin kecil."

Hyunjoong- _hyung_ beranjak dari kursinya ke kamar mandi. Kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah cermin kecil dengan bingkai plastik berwarna _pink_ di tangannya.

"Ini."

Aku bercermin.

Rambutku baik-baik saja rupanya. _Umma_ memotongnya dengan rapi.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Mendengar suara itu aku reflek menoleh ke samping, dan saat itulah mataku terbelalak ketika menemukanmu sedang bersandar di ranjangku, ikut bercermin.

 _PRAKKK!_

Aku melempar cermin itu tanpa sadar.

 _"Wae,_ Jae?"

Kakakku memungut cermin naas itu sambil menatapku heran. Aku sudah membuat cermin itu retak. Dan ia pasti tidak akan percaya padaku apa alasannya.

 _"Ani…"_

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Pertama kalinya aku kesal padamu karena kau muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. Saat aku melirik tempatmu bersandar tadi kau sudah lenyap. Kau mengerjaiku?

Sejak saat itu kau mulai menunjukkan perangaimu yang sebenarnya. Kau malah jadi lebih sering datang tanpa permisi dan pergi seperti hantu. Sepertinya kau senang membuatku kesal.

Tapi suatu hari kau tidak muncul sama sekali. Semenjak pagi aku bangun, hingga menjelang malam kau sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirimu di depanku. Jujur saja jika aku merasa kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk di atas kursi rodaku, menunggu _Umma_. Seorang perawat menemaniku, _Umma_ yang meminta.

 _"YAHOOOOOO~"_

 _"YAAH!_ TUNGGU! JANGAN MAIN _SKATEBOARD_ DI LORONG! INI RUMAH SAKIIITTT!"

Aku mendengar suara ribut dari lorong, karena penasaran aku menengok ke arah lorong itu dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat seorang anak lelaki meluncur cepat dengan _skateboard-_ nya, dan seorang perawat berlari mengejarnya.

"Hei, lihat apa kau?"

Apa? Dia bertanya padaku?

"AWAAASSS!" suster itu berteriak, "DI DEPAN ADA TANG-"

 _BRAKKK!_

Eh? Dia jatuh!

 _Omo!_

Suster itu dengan paniknya berlari ke arah si anak _skateboard_ yang jatuh di sudut tangga. Untunglah ia tidak jatuh terguling sampai ke bawah, hanya saja posisi jatuhnya tidak enak. Kepala duluan. Dari tempatku duduk, yang terlihat hanya kedua kakinya saja.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya perawat di sampingku.

"Kenapa, suster?"

 _Umma_ baru kembali dari bagian administrasi. Ia dan perawat itu ikut melihat ke arah tangga karena aku tak kunjung melepaskan pandanganku dari sana.

"Aduuh! Sudah aku beritahu, jangan bermain-main! Kau ini nakal sekali!"

"Uuuhh… _Appo…"_

Suster itu membantunya berjalan. Ia memegang punggungnya. Sakit ya?

Dia menoleh.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Ah, sepertinya aku kepergok. Tapi kenapa di galak sekali? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi… aku tahu wajah itu.

Ah, apa itu kau?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DUK DUK DUK_

Tidurku terusik karena suara derap orang berlari. Siapa 'sih?

 _GREEEKKKK!_

Ada yang membuka pintu. Aku langsung bangun ketika seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Anak yang kemarin!

"Pssstttt! Aku numpang sembunyi! Suster sedang mencariku!" ujarnya. Di gendongannya ada seekor kucing berbulu kecokelatan.

"Tunggu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan tanganku. Ia tak jadi mendekati ranjangku.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu, kau siapa? Apa kau manusia?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau yang sering muncul di kamarku? Kau punya sepasang sayap di punggungmu 'kan? Cepat tunjukkan padaku!" tuduhku tak sabaran. Pasalnya saat itu aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan dekat. Terang saja aku makin ingin membuatnya mengaku bahwa ialah si _namja_ bersayap itu.

"Meoongg!"

Kucing itu berontak dari gendongannya dan melompat turun, lalu naik ke ranjangku.

"HATCHII!"

Ugh, memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa bersin? Seingatku aku tidak alergi bulu kucing.

"Jawab aku cepaat!"

Dia malah menertawaiku.

"Kalau aku jawab iya kau mau bilang apa?"

Astaga! Jawabannya benar-benar tak kuduga! Aku memang curiga tapi aku sendiri menyangkal pemikiranku.

 _"…N-Nde?"_

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan sayapmu!"

Aku memaksa, dan dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau.

"Jae, aku tidak perlu menunjukkannya padamu. Nanti matamu sakit." Ahh… kenapa dia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa dia tahu kalau aku tidak kuat melihat cahaya dari sayap itu?

Jadi benarkah itu kau?

"Aku seperti ini supaya kau tidak perlu kelelahan melihatku."

"Jadi kau manusia? Sekarang?"

"Kau bisa cubit aku kalau kau mau. Ahh iya aku lupa, panggil aku Yunho, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau, Yunho, jadi sering masuk ke kamarku. Tapi jarang ketika keluargaku ada. Padahal di wujudmu yang lain kau sesuka hati datang ke kamarku. Jika kau kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka kau hanya membungkuk dan memberi salam tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jae."

Kau datang ketika aku sedang membuang mataku ke jendela dan melamun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau lihat anak burung itu? Kemarin ia baru belajar terbang, dan sekarang ia sudah _jago."_

Kau lalu membuka jendela dan membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon yang kutunjuk itu pergi. Mereka terganggu oleh suara gesekan jendela.

"Terbang, ya…" katamu menggantung.

"Apa terbang itu menyenangkan?" tanyaku padamu. Kau tertawa sambil meraba punggungmu.

"Begitulah." jabawanmu tidak jelas.

Kau lalu menjatuhkan pandanganmu pada langit sore.

"Jae, kemari. Melihat pemandangan kota lebih jelas dari sini."

"Tidak, aku di sini saja."

"Kau 'kan hanya tinggal jalan sedikit dari ranjangmu, masa kau mau di situ terus?"

"Aku-"

"Ayo sini." bujuknya.

Kau benar, hanya butuh beberapa langkah dari ranjangku untuk sampai ke tempatmu berdiri. Apa aku bisa?

Aku amat ragu untuk menapakkan kakiku yang menggantung di tepian ranjang. Aku tak yakin apa aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Menggerakkan kaki pun cukup sulit bagiku. Apalagi selama ini ada _Umma_ yang selalu membantuku.

"Ayo, Jae."

Aku takut.

"Ayo."

Tak tahulah, mengapa aku bisa merasakan suatu keyakinan dalam matamu. Kau begitu yakin bahwa aku bisa berjalan. Lantas mengapa aku tak yakin pada diriku sendiri?

"Jalan, Jae."

Aku memejamkan mataku seraya menapakkan kakiku di lantai, lalu berdiri tanpa berpegangan pada sisi ranjang.

"Itu tak sulit, Jae."

Aku membuka mataku, mencoba percaya diri. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku.

"Nah, begitu."

Eh?

Aku tak percaya kakiku bisa bergerak dengan mudahnya. Aku berjalan!

"Kau hebat." pujinya padaku.

Aku berhenti. Bulir-bulir itu mendesak keluar dari bendungan. Aku menangis. Ahh, aku senang!

Aku tak menyadari kapan kau melangkahkan kakimu dan menangkapku dalam pelukanmu. Tangan hangatmu mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Benar, 'kan? Berjalan itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit." ucapmu dengan wajah berseri. Aku mengangguk.

 _ ***Everything will get back to normal when you smile**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pssst! Jae! Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Kepalamu menyembul dari pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka. Kau tak memakai piyama pasien. Kaus putih, kemeja kotak-kotak merah, dan sepatu _sneakers_ -mu begitu mencolok perhatianku.

Hasutanmu berhasil membuatku meninggalkan kamar tanpa sepengetahuan perawat dan dokter. Kala itu sepatu Hyunjoong- _hyung_ yang ditinggalkannya di kamarku kupakai untuk pergi bersamamu.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan membawaku ke tempat itu. Sebuah jalan beraspal yang buntu di belakang taman rumah sakit. Tak banyak pohon berdiri di tanah lapang sekitar jalan itu. Langit luas terbentang pun dapat kulihat tanpa celah.

Kau berjalan santai di depanku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganmu, merasakan angin bertiup. Anehnya angin itu tak dingin seperti yang kukira.

"Lebih enak kalau begini."

Kau yang berdiri 15 meter di depanku melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang membalut kakimu, lalu kau menginjak jalan itu tanpa ragu. Menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarimu seakan kau menikmati sensasi sentuhan kulitmu dengan tekstur aspal. Kau tertawa.

"Cobalah." katamu.

Bujukanmu berhasil membuatku tergugu. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan memijakkan kaki di jalan beraspal itu. Hangat. Apa ini rasanya berdiri tanpa alas kaki?

"Bagaimana?"

Kau melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bangganya. Kau tahu aku tersenyum senang karena hal itu.

"Sekarang, ayo kita lomba lari."

"Lomba lari?"

"Iya. Kalau kau menang, kau akan kuberi hadiah."

Mungkin saja kakiku akan terluka karena berlari di aspal. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu?

"Kurasa… aku tidak bisa…" aku menggeleng ragu. Aku mundur dan menaruh kakiku di atas sepatu.

 _"Wae yo?"_

"Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kakiku lecet?"

" _Aigoo_ , kau manja sekali!"

"Enak saja kau mengataiku manja!"

"Kalau kau tidak manja, ayo kita lomba lari!"

Aku ingin marah padamu. Aku tidak manja. Tidak.

"Larilah, Jae! Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari!"

Yunho, mengapa kau terus mendorongku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Bahkan kaulah yang memaksaku untuk berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri tanpa kursi roda.

Mungkin aku terlalu lama berpikir hingga kau sendiri yang datang padaku. Sepatumu kau tinggal di depan sana.

"Ayo, lari, Jae!"

Kapan terakhir kali aku berlari? Bagaimana rasanya?

"Kau siap?"

Kau mengambil ancang-ancang. Kemeja kotak-kotak merahmu berkibar tersapu angin.

Lalu kau menatapku sambil tersenyum.

 _"Hana… Dul…"_

Aku mendadak kikuk dan lupa caranya beancang-ancang. Yang mana yang biasanya kupakai untuk menumpu? Kaki kanan atau kiri? Ah,tunggu! Aku bingung.

Tunggu!

 _"Set!"_

Kau melesat, meninggalkanku yang masih termangu. Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku dan mulai berlari mengejarmu. Aku ketinggalan!

"Kau curaaannggg!"

"Siapa suruh melamun di _start_?!"

Aku dan kau berteriak saling membalas.

Kau terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Lihat aku! Ini pertama kalinya aku berlari setelah bangun dari koma. Harusnya kau memperlambat larimu demi aku. Dasar rambut riap-riapan!

"Aduhhh! Aku kelilipaaan!"

Pekikmu tiba-tiba. Aku bisa melihat sebelah tanganmu terangkat , mungkin kau sedang mengucek-ngucek matamu yang kau bilang kelilipan itu. Aku tersenyum puas. Ini kesempatanku.

Semangat itu entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja lariku lebih cepat, ringan, bagai dibantu oleh angin.

Sebaliknya denganmu, lama-lama larimu melambat, dan sedikit lagi aku akan melewatimu.

"Makanya jangan sombooong! Jadinya kau kelilipan, rasakan!"

 _"YAHH!"_

Ahh, aku bisa! Aku bisa mengimbangimu! Sekarang kau ada di sampingku dan mungkin saja sedikit lagi aku bisa mendahuluimu. Oh, apa begini rasanya menyalip? Senangnya.

 _GREP!_

Tiba-tiba saja kau memegang tanganku, mungkin berusaha mencegahku jadi pemenang.

"Pegang tanganku." ucapmu.

Kenapa?

"Pegang tanganku, Jae."

Aku tak mengerti mengapa bisa kuturuti perintahmu begitu saja. Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Kita jadi seperti bergandengan tangan, sementara kita masih terus berlari.

Kau mendekat padaku, lalu genggamanku kau lepas, berganti dengan tangan satunya dan kau melingkarkan sebelah tanganmu yang bebas di punggungku.

Aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap, dan seketika aku merasa kakiku tak lagi menapaki jalan itu.

"Ini hadiahmu. Kau ingin tahu rasanya terbang 'kan?"

 _ ***At this place, I leave my pair of shoes that ran through my dreams**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Umma_ bilang aku jatuh pingsan dan dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit oleh para perawat yang menemukanku. _Umma_ marah karena aku keluar jauh, sendirian. Tidak _Umma,_ aku tidak sendirian, aku keluar bersama Yunho.

 _"Umma_ tidak mengerti kenapa kau semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini, _chagi."_

Aneh bagaimana?

 _"Umma_ … aku pergi bersama Yunho, dia mengajakku lomba lari."

"Yunho siapa? Kau selalu bilang, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho. Yunho itu siapa, Joongie? Katakan pada _Umma."_

"Yunho, _Umma._ Yunho yang sering dikejar-kejar perawat itu, _Umma._ Yunho yang waktu itu jatuh di tangga! _"_

"Siapa? Jaejoongie, _Umma_ hapal siapa saja yang datang menemuimu. _Umma_ sudah kenal teman-teman sekolahmu, begitupun dengan anak-anak yang dirawat di sini. Setiap hari _Umma_ melihat mereka, dari yang sudah lama tinggal sampai yang baru dirawat. _Umma_ tidak ingat dengan anak yang dikejar-kejar perawat itu. _Umma_ tidak tahu siapa Yunho yang kau maksud."

 _"Umma…"_

 _"Umma_ khawatir… kau sering bicara sendiri, _chagi."_

Bicara sendiri?

 _"Umma,_ aku tidak-"

"Sudah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dokter akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

 _Umma_ memotong kalimatku. Aku terdiam.

Aku mulai takut jika semua yang kualami hanyalah mimpi. Termasuk ketika aku melayang di awang-awang. Jalan beraspal itu. Dan kau.

 _BAATTSS!_

"Jaejoongie!"

Aku melempar selimutku dan turun dari ranjang. _Umma_ menyambar tanganku tapi segera kutepis. Lalu aku berlari menyusuri lantai di mana aku dan anak-anak lain dirawat. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Yunho?"

Aku bertanya pada siapa saja yang kutemui. Semua menjawab tidak tahu, tidak kenal, tidak pernah dengar yang namanya Yunho. Oh Tuhan, jangan buatku mengaku kalau aku gila.

Aku mulai frustasi. Aku harus berpikir di mana kau berada. Di mana? Di mana kau, Yunho?

Ah, mungkin kau di sana.

Di jalan buntu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YUNHOOO!"

Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya suapa kau mendengar. Begitu kutemukan kau di sana, aku langsung memanggilmu. Dan kau menoleh, menyadari kehadiranku.

Kau tersenyum lalu kau lambaikan tanganmu padaku.

"Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Waktuku sudah habis, Jae. Aku harus kembali."

"Kenapa? Kau mau ke mana?"

Kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mengacungkan jari telunjukmu ke atas, ke arah langit. Aku mendongak.

"Aku harus kembali."

Maksudmu? Kau?

"Tapi, Yunho…"

 _BETTTS!_

Sepasang sayap itu keluar dari punggungmu, mengembang dan mempertontonkan warna putihnya yang memantulkan sinar mentari. Lagi kulihat betapa menyilaukannya sayap itu.

"Jae."

"Kau akan pergi…?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku malah menangis. Mungkin aku tak rela.

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

Aku berusaha menjawabmu walau suaraku bergetar.

"Bantu aku lepas landas."

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku.

Apa kau memintaku untuk berlari lagi?

 _"…Nde."_

Awalnya aku enggan. Tapi setidaknya jika kita berpisah, aku bisa mengantar kepergianmu. Karena jika aku tak mau, mungkin aku akan menyesal di kemudian hari. Maka, dengan kakiku yang tak beralaskan apapun, aku berlari padamu.

Kau menunggu, tanganmu masih terbuka untukku. Lalu kuraih tangan hangat itu, kugenggam dengan erat, dan kau pun melangkahkan kakimu juga untuk berlari.

Sekali lagi kita melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Bagai ber- _dejavu_. Namun aku tak lagi dibawa terbang ke angkasa bersamamu. Aku harus melepasmu untuk terbang sendiri, pulang ke tempatmu berasal. Lalu kita berpisah.

"Terimakasih, Jae."

Itu ucapan terakhirmu sebelum kau melebur bersama angin kencang yang bertiup.

Langkahku terhenti. Aspal hangat yang kupijak menyerang kulit telapak kakiku yang mulai memerah. Aku telah mengantarmu lepas landas. Yunho, terbang dan pulang ke langit biru. Kulayangkan senyumanku untukmu, malaikatku. Selamat tinggal.

"Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih, Yunho…"

 _ ***When fall is almost over this year, I miss you more, coz I feel the last day is approaching**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali mendapatkan mimpi tentangmu dan jalan buntu itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hati dan pikiranku. Aku merasa rindu, rindu sekali pada angin musim gugur di tempat itu, rindu pada hangatnya jalanan lurus beraspal itu, dan rindu pada senyumanmu.

Pada jurnal mimpiku yang kesekian, lagi aku menulis hal yang sama. Mimpiku yang terus berulang setiap harinya. Aku menutup bukuku dan menaruh penaku di sampingnya. Jendela kamarku berembun, titik-titik salju menempel di kaca. Musim dingin datang lebih cepat, padahal belum habis bulan November.

Yunho, sudah 6 musim gugur kulewati sejak hari itu. Sudah lama sekali…

 _Mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa lupa pada musim gugur di tempat itu_

 _Dan langit biru yang menaunginya_

 _Hatiku telah terhunus cahayamu yang tajam kala itu_

 _Tertinggal di antara daun mapple yang bercumbu dengan jalanan._

 _Aku telah berlari namun tak dapat kutemui dirimu_

 _Kau telah lama lepas landas, aku lupa akan hal itu_

 _Tapi aku akan selalu merindumu,_

 _Padamu yang menjelma angin._

 _Cinta pertamaku._

 _-Selasa tanpa hujan-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

*terjemahan bahasa inggris dari lirik lagu "Kogarashi ga todoku koro ni"-Max Changmin

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
